Appearances Lie
by Optimistically-Hopeless
Summary: Russia may not look like it, but he has many secrets. Short little oneshot. Rated T for some blood and creepiness.


So, Russia is one of my top three characters I've finally decided. :D I started writing this last semester and kind of forgot about it. But then I found it while cleaning out my notebook, so I typed it and fixed it up! :D

I hope you like it! Really short for me, but I still think it's good (though I might obviously be biased… XD) Please review! :D

x-x-x-x-x

Russia may not look like it, but he absolutely loved flowers. The land that he was forced to grow up in was harsh and cold and cruel, making such delicate and beautiful things as flowers a rare and miraculous occurrence. His favorite sort was sunflowers because they always pointed to where it was bright and warm. They were like a beacon of hope to him, always letting him know that, maybe one day, he would finally be warm and happy. Whenever he saw the beautiful flowers, he wished that he could gather them all up and keep them, care for them, love them. But he himself was a cold and harsh person, so things often didn't flourish well around him. It was tragic really—the things that he loved the most couldn't stand his presence.

Russia may not look like it, but he was a sadistic, twisted person. He would giggle like an innocent child as he beat people to death with his metal pipe. He loved their faces as they screamed and cried and begged for mercy. He loved everything about torture—especially the blood. Oh, the blood. Just thinking about it would make a pleasant shiver run down his spine. It was such a pretty color. He wanted to take blood and spatter the lively color all over his walls, wanted play in it like a child would in a mud puddle. He loved the smell of blood, how it was such a harsh yet wonderful scent. He loved how it tasted and how it felt against his tongue. Blood was just an amazing substance that seemed to make him feel more alive, more worthwhile. Blood was beautiful.

Russia may not look like it, but all he has ever really wanted are some friends. He wanted friends who weren't afraid of him, friends that could always be with him and deal with his abuse. Friends who knew that his abuse was his way of showing that he cared for them. No one ever wanted to be with him because they simply just did not understand how he worked. Through their fear and judgments and blind hatred, they had never even tried to see the real him. They had always left him alone, had never tried to befriend him. The only interactions he would ever have with others was when he was defending himself from them, and being hated for fighting back, hated for defending himself, hated for simply being him.

Russia may not look like it, but he was truly lonely. All he has ever wanted was to have everyone be his friend. He would look on as all of the other countries interacted with kindness, with forgiveness, with love. He would watch all of this happening, and only feel colder, knowing that those interactions would never be with him. All he wanted was everyone to be kind to him, to love him, to _obey_ him. No more fear, no more hatred, no more misunderstandings. All he wanted was for people to be loyal to him, no matter what.

Russia may not look like it, but he has a plan. Those who wish to be with him will stand by his side no matter what. Those who treasure their lives will join him, knowing that it's the best choice, knowing that, as long as they stand next to Russia, they will be safe and protected. Then those who refuse to be with him, those who only want to destroy him—they will be destroyed themselves. They shall be an example for the world to show what will happen to those who do not want to be his friend, those who do not want to be with him. With all of those that hate him gone, only those who love him will be left—then literally _everyone_ will love him. No more hatred, no more betrayal, no more pain.

Finally, everyone will be one under Russia. Everyone will be happy.

And if they aren't happy, they don't have to live, now do they?

x-x-x-x-x

Oh Russia, you and your silly ideas…

Anyways, yeah, I know, pretty short… but please review! :D


End file.
